


Precious Little Bitch

by Atol



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Play, Butt Plugs, Collar, Degradation, Hair Pulling, Impact Play, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Master Skeppy, Master/Pet, Praise, Puppy Bad, Puppy Play, Riding Crop, Shibari, Sub Bad, Training, dom skeppy, tail butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: Bad was a good boy, the best boy, he knew this. But sometimes, his Master felt he was lacking. So he would prove it as many times as needed, to be Skeppy's Good Boy.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 189





	Precious Little Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a gift for a friend of mine's birthday! Happy Birthday you Nerd I hope you like this.

Bad twitches, his skin already sensitive and they hadn’t even started, not really. The soft silky ropes against his skin hold him in place, kneeling on the bed with his arms behind his back. They were a soft faded red, and contrast with his pale skin, even as flushed as it is. He trembles, trying so hard to be good, to behave. To be the best boy for Skeppy. He does fidget, just a little, a happy eager wiggle of his hips, as he readjusts how he’s kneeling, to not cut off the circulation to his legs. He can feel the buttplug shifting in him as he does so, the soft plush feeling of the fluffy black tail dangling from it brushing up against his skin. He watches, eyes drinking in the sight, as his Master lays out the different tools and toys they would be using tonight for the scene. 

He can’t help but think about how handsome he looks, his tan skin warm in the low light, his hair free of product and fluffy, singing for it to be touched. But his hands are tied, literally, so he would have to wait to do that. Skeppy wore only his loose black slacks, and the muscles in his pack flexed and moved as he went about making sure that everything was in its proper place, was sterilized and free of imperfections. 

Bad knows he shouldn’t, knows that he will be admonished for his impatience, but he can’t help himself. He lets a soft noise escape, a soft pitiful puppy whine as he strains softly against his bindings, wanting- no, needing attention from his Master. 

Those dark brown eyes, eyes he always found himself being lost in, glance at him from over a toned shoulder, and he shudders in his spot. Letting out a louder desperate whine, he feels his tongue hang out of his mouth as he pants when Skeppy steps closer. Hooking one slender finger into the o-ring on his leather collar, Skeppy pulls him in. Not roughly, but firmly, makes him bend further and further until it is almost hard to breathe, and then holds him there, where his face is being rubbed into the crotch of his slacks.

“I know you are better trained than this, pup.” He admonishes, even as he raises another hand and pets his fingers gently through his hair, before grabbing a handful and pulling his face more harshly to his crotch, “Did I tell you to speak, puppy?”

Looking up at Skeppy with wide eyes, or at least trying to because the angle was not the easiest to work with, he bit his bottom lip and shook his head. He chokes back a gasp and moan, as he feels a warm hand rub at his side and pinch at his hip. 

“That’s right. You do what I say, when I say. Such a good little bitch.” Skeppy murmurs before pushing Bad up into his kneeling position and turns back to his tools to give them one last overview. 

Bad isn’t kept waiting long, possibly because Skeppy felt he had teased him long enough, or because he was eager to start playing with his puppy, it didn’t matter. Bad was just happy for Skeppy to turn back to him and speak, words careful and concise. 

“Now, listen carefully puppy. I’m going to punish you. I’m going to remind you of your training, of how to be on your best behavior. And once I’m assured that you are properly reminded, I am going to shower you with affection, with the love you will have earned. I’m going to give you exactly what you want. And then I’m going to take what’s mine.” He lectures, as he brings the collection of tools and toys closer and sets them on the bedside table closest to him. “You may make all the pretty noises you want, starting now.” 

Bad immediately lets out a desperate moan and small startled yip at the feeling of a cold, feather-light sensation of stroking over his side. Twisting to try and look, he hears the sound of something cutting through the air, before he feels the sting of a crop. It’s a bright spot of searing pain that disappears almost as quickly as it came, and he wants more. Needs to feel at Skeppy’s mercy, needs it more than he needs air to breathe.

“I did not tell you you could move, now did I, pet? Sit still. Stay.” Skeppy bites out, hitting him twice more on the ass with the crop to punctuate his words.

He can’t help it, it’s an automatic reaction, each hit made him tighten around the plug still in him, made the tail twitch as if it were real. 

“Yes Master, sorry, Master.” Bad gasps, shivering as he feels the tip of the crop run over his skin. 

He feels like his entire body is buzzing with an energy only just barely contained, as he waits and tries with every fiber of his being to be a good boy. The best boy, for his Master. He pants loudly, occasional whines break through as he clenches his hands, thighs trembling with the force of staying as still as possible. 

“Such an eager bitch, aren’t you? So desperate for it. But you’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you? Misbehaving, not listening to orders. I won’t have an unruly mutt for a puppy, but you know this, don’t you?” Skeppy says, taking Bad’s chin between his pointer and thumb and wiggling it mockingly. 

“Yes, Master, please, let me prove I’m a good boy. Please, please Master-ow!” Bad starts to beg, and is cut off with a startled yelp that melts into a moan as the crop is brought down harder than before on his hip. 

The tail twitches again, and he pants loudly from the heavy feeling shifting, of his insides pressing down and holding it.

“I don’t want your yipping, puppy. I want you to follow orders.” Skeppy says, before hooking a finger in his collar and pulling him up, so that he is no longer sitting on his legs, pale thighs trembling as he tries to hold himself in place. “Stay.” 

Bad swallows, eyes already watering from the pain and pleasure that was coursing through him, as he struggles to obey. His body sways slightly, from the position and lack of balance, and he shudders as the crop is brought up and the tip of it traced over his cheek, before chucking him under the chin and forcing him to look up at Skeppy’s face instead of down at where his knees were digging into the mattress. 

“Such a good listener, there’s my precious boy, my perfect little puppy.” Skeppy says warmly, and Bad is rewarded with a hand running through his hair before fisting the strands and his head being tugged in closer, throwing him off balance to be propped against Skeppy’s bare chest. 

The warmth was almost scalding against his cool exposed skin between the lines of the ropes, and he let out a soft sob as he peppers kisses to any of the skin within reach, before letting out a louder moan as his hair is pulled and he is directed up to Skeppy’s own lips. He can feel the warmth of his Master’s hand running down over his hips before reaching behind and pushing at the base of the plug. He moans loudly into the kiss and his arms flex again with the want to cling, to grab and hold on and caress. 

The kiss turns harsh, clicking teeth and a desperation in Bad’s surging overzealous movements to drink in anything that Skeppy was willing to give him. He gets a harsh tug to his hair, and teeth nibbling at his lips, before they trail over his skin down to his neck. 

“I appreciate the enthusiasm, but you should know better than to just take what you want from me, mutt.” Skeppy says against his skin, before biting down and sucking a dark mark into his pale skin. 

Bad whines loudly, shaking and pressing in against the pain that feels so good, not even noticing the stream of tears that were falling as he was finally pushed onto his back down onto the bed, eyes hazy and wide as he watches his Master turn towards the bedside table, looking for something. HIs shoulders ache from the position, but he would endure it, for Master.

His cock is straining, a brilliant red and throbbing, he can feel it pulse in time with his racing heartbeat. It stands proudly in the cool air, and he can’t help but distantly recognize that it was dripping with pre-cum. The mind numbing awareness of his own erection is completely washed away as the low light catches and glints across the silver blade of the knife in Skeppy’s hand as he turns back to Bad.

“You want this, don’t you?” He asks, the icy cool edge of the blade is trailed over his too hot cock, and Bad lets out a sob from how much he wants Skeppy to press harder, to break the skin, “Speak, mutt.”

He knew what Skeppy wanted, he could do this, he was a good boy.

“I want it, I want it so badly Master, please. I’m a slut, I’m your whore, your puppy to use, to train, Master, Master please, I’m a good boy-” He chokes on his own spit and moans loudly, as the sharp searing feeling of the blade slides over his chest and leaves behind a barely there red line.

“I will be the judge of that, puppy. You haven’t given me reason to think that you are a good boy. You have been unruly, not following your commands.” Was the almost bored reply, so soft that Bad strained towards him to hear him better. “But I know you can do better, can’t you?”

“Yes, yes Master, I can be a good boy, I’m your good boy, I swear.” Bad sobs desperately, his chest heaving as he starts to pant harder, the red lines criss crossing and appearing one after the other across his chest between the sturdy lines of his rope harness burning him to his core. 

He loved it, he loved the look of approval and hunger in Skeppy’s eyes, eyes that were trained on his face as he lost himself to the feelings he was being given. He loved the burn, the itch just barely under his skin coming up and breaking through to breathe in fresh air, the wet dripping of his blood that slowly trails down and pools against the borders of his ropes. 

The ache in his arms, trapped under his body as he laid there for his Master is starting to distract him and he whines softly, looking up at Skeppy with a pleading look. 

“Speak, puppy, what’s wrong?” 

“Arms, Master, my arms…” He cries softly, and then sighs in relief as he feels a tug, and then release as Skeppy pulls him up slightly and cuts through the ropes that were binding his arms in place. 

Bad melts back into the mattress, and smiles meekly as he brings his arms up and poses them over his chest, the wrists and fingers curled in and hands hanging loosely to give the illusion of paws. 

He smiles wider at the soft look Skeppy shoots him, hovering over him with the knife still in hand. 

“I have the prettiest puppy in the world, my lovely boy.” He says, setting the blade aside.

The rope harness around his chest and hips are still in place, and he wiggles happily at the praise before giving a small whine, trying to communicate to Skeppy wordlessly what he wants.

“Aw, you needy thing. Do you want your love now? Are you a desperate little bitch in heat who needs attention?” 

Bad can only moan, nodding his head and rolling his hips uselessly, cock swaying as he does so. 

“Please, please Master-” He tires, but stops at the sensation of a hand pressing against his stomach, kneading at the skin there, petting him. 

“Poor puppy, all worked up.” Skeppy says, before trailing his hands up and pressing delicately at the shallow cuts on his chest. 

He was intent, focused like a laser as he ran his fingers over the slices, his hands coming away with a red tint. He washes the stains away with languid licks that Bad cannot look away from. 

“P-please…” He tries again, knowing he looked a mess in that moment. 

A ruined masterpiece, streaked with red and tears and flushed so bright that it was amazing that he wasn’t passed out from the lack of blood to his brain, really. He was completely at Skeppy’s mercy, even with his little puppy paws untied, too deep in the mindset to even think of using his hands for anything more than to hide his face, if he dared. 

“Such a sweet little bitch, my little pet whore.” Skeppy says, tone sickly sweet and calm as he runs his hands over Bad’s bruised and sensitive skin, “Good boy.”

The confirmation, the praise, it races through him like he was struck by lightning and his cock jumps. He lets out a loud inhuman sound, desperate and wild and high pitched as he shudders, completely unaware of the tears that pick back up again as Skeppy digs his nails into the soft flesh of his thighs and manhandles his legs open. 

He chokes and pants, head thrown back in ecstasy as he feels Skeppy grab at the base of the plug and tug on it playfully, only just barely teasing the widest part of it, watching his tight hole stretch around the slick shiny metal bulb. Bad spreads his legs further, ignoring the burn of trying to stretch his legs so much, and arches his back. 

The plug is finally pulled from him completely, and the familiar sensation of Skeppy’s long fingers, slick and slightly cool, pressing into him take its place instead. The two fingers slide in with no resistance and he can only moan loudly at the not quite full feeling of them curling inside of him, seeking out that bundle of nerves with unerring certainty. 

“Such a good boy, my pretty little cumslut.” Skeppy practically purrs, scissoring his fingers carefully before inserting a third. “I won’t make you wait, such a good boy, I’ll give you what you want.”

“Yes Master, yes yes yes-” Bad chants before letting out a silent scream as Skeppy removes his fingers and replaces it with his cock, sliding in to the base all in one move that leaves Bad breathless.

His legs quiver as Skeppy pulls out slowly, teasing him and driving him mad with the need to buck his hips to meet Skeppy’s thrusts, to get him even deeper, to have him at his very core and never let go.

He looks up at Skeppy from behind tear-filled eyes, wide puppy eyes of a startling green, and gasps wetly as his Master slams back into him, the entire bed frame rocking from the force behind it. His eyes flutter shut and he is lost to the feeling of being used and loved in equal measure. Of the warm hands on his hips holding him down and pulling him close as Skeppy takes what he wants, rewards him with exactly what he craves. He can only let his mouth hang open and let the noises pour out from him.

So lost in it all, so thoroughly owned and loved, that the cold press of metal on his cock had his eyes shooting open and his entire body spasming in surprise and want. 

“M-master!” He shouts, and looks down to see the most amazing sight he could have ever wished for.

Skeppy was panting to, skin shining in the low light, muscles moving and showing just how capable he was, as he continued to push and pull Bad onto his cock with one hand, and trails the knife from before from the base of Bad’s own dick to the tip, the thinnest red line appearing as if on a second delay. 

It’s too much and exactly enough, and Bad’s vision goes white as he cums. He feels everything, the way his own cum coats his chest, a bit of it even hitting the bottom of his chin. The way he clenches down and tries to suck Skeppy into him even deeper, milks him for all he is worth, and the split second surprise as his Master shakes above him before pumping him full of liquid fire, until he feels it drip down his ass onto their sheets. 

He thinks absentmindedly, that he feels feverish. His skin too tight, too hot, too in his own body. As if he had been sent to space for a brief heart stopping moment of ecstasy, and had crash landed rather rudely back into his body without warning. His arms shake as he reaches out, but they are able to reach Skeppy and pull him close for a kiss. Soft lips parting and pressing and sighs of relief into each other’s air as they smile at each other. 

“Bad, baby, give me a second, I need to get you out of your ropes.” Skeppy says, breath brushing over Bad’s cheek as he presses a soft kiss there before leaning back and getting to the knots. 

It’s silent, but in the way a calm forest clearing is, like after a storm passing. Clear and fresh. Bad just watches Skeppy slowly untie the multiple knots, taking his time to not squeeze or scrape at Bad’s skin. He watches him with a gentle smile, as he massages each patch of skin that is freed, pressing feather light kisses to the imprints in his skin that would disappear in a few minutes time. 

He winces at the careful swipes that Skeppy apologizes for under his breath, as he cleans the cuts and makes sure that they are all smeared with a thin layer of antibacterial cream. He’s not sure if he dozes off, or just zones out, but the next moment, Skeppy is holding out a glass of cool water that he sips carefully, and a small breakfast bar already half unwrapped for him to munch on. 

“Thanks ‘Geppy.” He says softly, voice still a little scratchy after all of his whining. 

“Of course love. How’re you feeling? Anything sore more so than normal, or out of ordinary?” Skeppy asks, pressing a kiss to the crown of his hair, and Bad thinks it over, taking a mental inventory before shaking his head. 

He lifts his chin a little, as Skeppy reaches for his collar and unbuckles it, setting it aside before smiling at him again.

“I feel good, no more sore than expected. Mostly want to cuddle you.” He says after brushing the crumbs off of his lap and holding his arms out, grabby hands trying to catch his lover. 

Skeppy just laughs and nods, before crawling into the bed, settling down and curling up against Bad. His hair tickles at Bad’s nose, and he laughs softly before petting the fluff down and resting his cheek on Skeppy’s head, his arms coming up and wrapping around the smaller man’s shoulders. 

“I love you Skeppy. Thank you for being so good to me, for doing this with me.” Bad murmurs softly, rubbing a soft circle in Skeppy’s shoulder, slowly working out the tension that he feels stubbornly clinging there. 

“Of course Bad….I’m glad you liked it. I love you, too.” Skeppy says softly, nuzzling into the other’s chest careful of the cuts within his fingertips reach. 

Sleep comes easily, with the soft sound of His Skeppy’s breathing slowing to a calm deep rhythm.


End file.
